


Poetry From The Heart

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [8]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Frostish, Frostish au, Galalia, Genderbend, Genderbending, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Poetry, Spring Cleaning, True Love, galolio, sharing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Hey guys remember when I did a Genderbend story a while ago, I decided I wanted to bring the Genderbend back but it's a different story.Lia Thymos came back home with dinner when she saw her wife and her son doing a little Spring Cleaning. She looks in the Keep and Toss piles and finds a book of poems in the Keep pile.She smiled when she laid her eyes on it because that book was the one thing that brought her and her wife together.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 6





	Poetry From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's who I have for the genderbend roles for the story.
> 
> Gala is Galo.
> 
> Lia is Lio.
> 
> Tyson is my oc, Trinity.
> 
> Macey is Meis.
> 
> Gueira is still Gueira.
> 
> Elliot is my oc, Elaine.
> 
> Thalen is Thyma.
> 
> Arian is Aina.
> 
> Lucus is Lucia.
> 
> Little Aristelle is my oc, Anwyll Fex (or little Anwyll).
> 
> And Aristelle is my oc, Anwyll.

It was a hard day but Lia Thymos managed to make it through without any more problems. Freezing Rescue seemed to be tougher than usual and it was really lonely without her lovely wife next-door to her.

But it's finally the end of the day and she's going out to get dinner for her family. Her first thought was pizza because that's what Gala likes but then she thought of chicken alfredo from 'The Old Italian Restaurant,' downtown.

Their son, Tyson, loves that restaurant and their food so much but his favorite was the chicken alfredo. Her and Gala, love the chicken alfredo too so, that's what she got for dinner tonight.

It's been fifteen years since her and her wife got together and ten years ago, she got pregnant with her and Gala's little boy.

He's such a unique little Frost Burn with the left side of his hair straight and light lime green while his left eye is magenta like hers. And on his right side, his hair is blue with spikes and his right eye is teal like his father's. He looks like both of them but Gala thinks he looks more like his mother with his 'charming good looks.' She had to laugh at that.

They named him Tyson, after her father that died when she was a little girl and Gala recommended it because she believes that she would have liked him if he was with them right now.

That was one of the happiest moments of her life and she knows that there will be many more to come in the future.

After walking up a few flights of stairs, she finally made it to her apartment door. She took out her keys from her purse and unlocked the door to an almost dark apartment but saw some light coming from her and her wife's room.

She walked into the room and saw none other than her little boy and her beautiful wife, cleaning up a little and doing two piles of sorts.

Tyson looked up from one of the piles and ran over to her with a huge smile on his face. "Mommy!"

Gala looked over and saw her wife before giving a smile of her own.

"Hey, buddy." Lia kneeled down and tightly hugged her boy. "What are you guys doing?"

"Daddy and I are doing some Spring Cleaning." Tyson answered and walked back to his father. "Right daddy?"

Gala ruffled her boy's hair with a smile. "We sure are my little man." She then looked back to her wife. "We got a lot done today and we've made a Keep and Toss pile but I wanted you to look them over. Just in case we've made the right choices."

"Well, how about we look over them together after dinner?" Lia suggested, pulling some of her tailbone-length hair back. "I got chicken alfredo from The Old Italian Restaurant."

"Yay!" Tyson and Gala cheered with happiness to which Lia couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

After dinner, Lia looked through the Toss pile first. Finding some old things that definitely needed to go like some torn up shirts, broken books, really old knick knacks they don't even use anymore and old pants.

Then she moved on to the Keep pile that had picture frames holding their wedding photos, some of Tyson's art projects, a few pairs of shoes and a few photo albums. Even the one photo album when Gala wanted to take multiple pictures when she was still pregnant with Tyson.

But then she found something in the keep pile that made her smile big.

Tyson looked towards his mother and saw her smile. "What's that mommy?"

Gala looked towards her wife and son and saw Lia holding a familiar book that she knew all too well.

Lia gave the book to her son. "This is the book of poems that brought your dad and I together."

Tyson took the book and looked at the cover that had the words 'Poems by Blaise Frostbite’ imprinted on the front with a picture of a snowman burning with Burnish flames. "Really!? How?"

Lia looked towards her wife and the two wives sat down to begin their tale.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Ago**

Lia Fotia finally made it to her dream. All her life, she wanted to become an icefighter and rescuer at Freezing Rescue so, that she can help people from crazy Frostish that want to hurt people.

She knows not all Frostish are bad, but that doesn't mean that there aren't some that she doesn't hate to the core. On the other hand, there are some Frostish that she likes, like the Frostish that work at Burning Rescue that's just next-door from them.

All of their team members are pretty nice and she thinks one of the Frostish females named Gala Thymos likes her. But she doesn't know that for sure.

She will just have to find out for herself, eventually.

She just got done with her first day, which nothing happened yet, and now she's sitting on a bench with her favorite book at the park.

She was reading when she suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw the familiar Burning Rescue Frostish, Gala Thymos. With her sparkling teal eyes and long, spiky blue hair in a mohawk with some hair flowing down her back like a frozen waterfall.

"Hey, Lia Fotia, the newest member of Freezing Rescue, right?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah and you're Gala Thymos of Burning Rescue, right?" She asked back.

Gala smiled. "You know it."

Lia put a pink bookmark in her place and looked at Gala again. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Oh," Gala started but then a little bit of frost formed on her cheeks, "I saw you and I was wondering what you were doing until I saw you reading your book. You like to read?"

"I love to read." Lia answered and showed her the book that had the title, 'Poems by Blaise Frostbite.'

Gala looked at the cover and nodded. "I see, so you like puzzles, huh?"

"Huh?" Lia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm still trying to figure out the codes to this very day but they don't make any sense." Gala scowled at the book before turning back to Lia. "Have you cracked their codes yet?"

"Okay, since when did poetry have a code to break?" Lia asked her, crossing her arms. "Poetry isn't a code, it's art. You know, kinda like a song."

More frost grew on Gala's cheeks. "Uh..."

Lia giggled and tried to hold back a huge laugh. Once she calmed down, she looked back at Gala and smiled up at her. "It's fine, now you know. But I swear, you really are an idiot."

"Yeah but I'm the number one, firefighting idiot." She told her with pride. "I may not be very smart, but at least I have a big heart and I'm a strong believer."

Lia shook her head with a small smile and didn't try to protest. She did have a point after all.

"So, tell me Lia. Do you have a favorite poem?" Gala asked, trying to start the casual talk again.

Lia nodded and offered Gala a seat, which she accepted before she started reading the poem to her.

_Frostish ice and Burnish fire_

_All share the same desire_

_One wants to burn, the other to freeze_

_But they all wish to be free_

_Ice and fire may not always mix_

_But they can create their own bag of tricks._  
  
"Frostish Ice and Burnish Fire" by Blaise Frostbite." Lia answered with a smirk. "That's my favorite."

"Oh my Promare, I love that one too." Gala told her.

"Really?"

"Really!" Gala nodded.

Lia gave a few more giggles before she looked at the time on her phone. "It's getting late, I should head back."

"Oh, really?" Gala asked her.

Lia got off the bench and took her book. "Yeah, my roommates, Macey and Gueira, are going to be home in an hour and it's my turn to make dinner. So, I should get started while I still have time."

Gala nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"Alright, see ya Gala Thymos." Lia gave a small wave and walked away.

"See ya, Lia Fotia." She waved back.

* * *

The next day, Lia went to her locker to put her things in when she saw a small, light lime green envelope fall out of there.

"Whatcha got there, boss?" Macey asked her once she saw the envelope.

"Don't know." Lia admitted and picked up the envelope so she can open it.

Once she did, she was met with a small piece of magenta paper that matched her eyes with a poem written on it.

_Fire can hurt  
_

_But it's very beautiful  
_

_It can create an art  
_

_That Burnish and I see as skillful  
_

_Lights the darkness  
_

_Helps you find your way  
_

_When you're in sadness  
_

_And need a nice day_

At the bottom, it read. 'From Gala Thymos. P.S. This took me all night to do but I hope you like it.'

Lia gave a few giggles before turning to Macey and Gueira who had confused looks.

"What is it boss?" Gueira asked her, getting more curious.

She handed them the poem and let them read it for a few seconds before they looked up at her with shock.

"WHAT!?" Macey exclaimed. "You got a poem from someone that likes you!?"

"It's pretty good if you ask me." Gueira told her before looking back to her shorter friend. "But yeah, I agree. WHAT!?"

"What's happening around here?" The three ladies turned around to be see their male friend with tan skin, green eyes and brown hair with a blue bandana.

"Thalen, our boss has a date with one of the Frostish at Burning Rescue!" Gueira answered and moved her arms in a way to present Lia to him.

Thalen looked at Lia with shock too. "Really!?"

Lia laughed at their shock and took the poem back from Macey before trying to calm herself down. Once she was completely calm, she looked to the two with a smile.

"I told Gala Thymos that I liked poetry last night and I'm sure she went through all that trouble just for me." Lia admitted and gave a small blush. "It's really thoughtful of her."

"Let me see." Thalen requested and Lia gave it to him before looking back to the girls.

"How are you going to thank her?" Macey asked her.

Lia gave them all a smirk. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Gala was still a little tired after her all-nighter, but she has a feeling that Lia loves the poem she gave her. She just hopes she can get the hint that she likes her and that she might get an answer once she sees her again.

It was finally the end of the day for her and thank the Promares it was her day off tomorrow so, that she can catch up on her sleeping schedule.

She opened her locker and saw a small envelope fall out. She caught it before it hit the floor and she looked at it to see that it's the same blue as her hair.

"Oooooohhhhhh." Gala turned around to see the two guys teasing her, Arian Ardebit and Lucas Fex.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Lucas sang, teasing her even further.

Gala blushed with the frost covering not only her cheeks but the tips of her ears as well. "Shut it."

"Well, open it. What does it say?" Arian pushed, getting a little excited.

Gala did as he requested and opened it up to reveal a paper that's the same teal as her eyes. On it, was a poem itself and the frost grew even more.

_Hair as blue as sapphire_

_Eyes a breathtaking teal_

_Your ice with my fire_

_Can combine and make a love so real_

_An ice queen of beauty_

_That has a heart of gold_

_Has a wonderful story_

_That deserves to be told_

And at the bottom, it read. 'Thank you for the poem Gala Thymos. I love it and in return, I want to make one for you and yes, I will go out with you."

"It's a love poem." Gala told them and handed the small paper to the two males.

The two looked it over and once they were done, Lucas looked at her with shock and disbelief. "WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!?"

"Well, it looks like our idiot has a date with a beautiful Burnish here soon." Lucas announced with a proud smile. "I guess your idiocy can pay off after all."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The three turned to be met with a beautiful girl with shin-length black hair and rose gold eyes.

"Hey Aristelle, Gala here has a date." Arian answered her with a smile.

"Oh my Promare, really!?" She asked, turning to her friend who gave her a nod.

"Lia Fotia." Gala added with a shrug.

"Lia Fotia is the new member of Freezing Rescue, right?" Aristelle asked, scratching her hair as a way to remember.

Gala nodded before taking the poem away from the boys and handing it to her. Aristelle took it and read it over before looking back up at her friend with shock written all over her face.

"No way, I'm so happy for you, Gala." Aristelle said, happily and started to jump with excitement. "When are you going on a date with her?"

"I don't know but it'll probably happen sooner or later." Gala rubbed the back of her neck.

"If you need any tips on dates or figuring out a good outfit, you know where to find me." Aristelle reminded her with a smile.

"Yep, we can all count on you with fashion, Aristelle." Arian joked but also had a little seriousness with his voice.

"My point is that if you need any help, we got your back, Gala." Aristelle told her and gave her a smile.

"Thanks you guys." Gala smiled back and gave a small laugh.

* * *

**Present Day**

"After that, your mom and I sent poems and love letters to one another for a little while. Until I finally decided to ask her out on an actual date." Gala told her boy.

Tyson looked at them with a smile. "Really?"

Lia nodded. "Our first date was at the frozen lake where we went ice skating and I almost fell a few times but your father was able to catch me just in time."

"That's because you were clinging on to me like your life depended on it." Gala raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I know I'm safe if I'm with you." Lia told her and nudged her a little. "You're still my number one firefighting idiot, right?"

"Well now, it's number one firefighting idiot wife and dad." Gala playfully corrected, making her wife and son giggle.

"Well not to long after we started dating, your uncle Arian and uncle Lucus started to date as well as your aunt Macey and aunt Gueira." Gala added as a treat.

"And then down the road, you guys had the time of your lives, got married and then you guys had me and my two friends, little Aristelle and Elliot?" Tyson asked them with a smile and earned nodding from his mother and a smile from his father.

Tyson looked down at the book for a second before looking back to his parents. "Do you mind if I read this? I wanna read it."

"Go ahead, little man." Lia ruffled his hair. "I think you might like it."

"Thanks mommy." Tyson smiled at her and ran off to his room to set the book on his bed.

Lia looked towards her wife with a smile. "Well, at least we know he's interested."

"I bet he'll like them, maybe even our favorite." Gala hugged her with love which was returned. "You'll see, love."

Lia shrugged in her hold but still smiled. "We'll just have to see."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked my Genderbend story. And some of you are probably wondering about the poems. Yes, they were from Melt The Ice and Fix Her Broken Heart.
> 
> I saved the two chapters because I thought I was going to find interest in the story again but then I thought of this and thought it would be better.
> 
> At first, I was going to make Female Lio the dad and Female Galo the mom because it would make sense that if I made Lio the mom than his female version would be the dad and female Galo would be the mom. But because I still like Bottom Lio and I think he's more feminine whether he's male or female, plus I also looked at some fanart and two wonderful fanfictions, I decided "Fuck it." I'll still make Lio the mom whether he's male or female, fuck the sense.
> 
> I don't make sense sometimes anyway and it's fun to mess around so let's have some fun.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you all think in the comments. Have a great day or night everyone and stay safe, happy and healthy out there.


End file.
